


Fangs and Thorns

by WrenAndPoppy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenAndPoppy/pseuds/WrenAndPoppy
Summary: This is where I'm archiving the NSFW chapters of my webcomic, Fangs and Thorns.





	Fangs and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 4, Mateo's Porn. All SFW chapters can be read on tumblr under the url fangsandthorns.

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

.

* * *

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

“This question is kinda important to me, so… don’t fucking mince your words.”

* * *

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

(Holy shit this was a cathartic image set.  Thank you all for the questions.  I’ve finally figured out why Mateo makes me so anxious – it’s because he’s what my depressive episodes feel like – and that revelation along with this image set has been hugely soothing.)

* * *

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

(Vampires actually can raid blood banks and drink that, but it’s not nearly as nutritious and it tastes gross.  But Ophelia never told Mateo that because Ophelia’s a bad vampire parent.)

* * *

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

“ … I had  _no_ idea there were guys who would actually get off on that.  Holy fuck.”

* * *

.

 

  


 

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

.

* * *

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

.

* * *

.

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

 

 

  


 

(Note: being terrified that a loved one will find out about something harmless and private is a red flag for abuse.)


End file.
